You Disgust Me Marshall Lee
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: Please read and review. give my work a chance! Things where not always so rosy between the Candy Prince and the Vampire King. In one evening PG loses his patience and tears Marshall's ego apart with his cruel words. This was the start of the rough years between them. "Warning for Language,alcohol abuse,self harm and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Unwelcome visitor

~I Should take a moment to point out to you that this particular story is set during the years prior to Prince Gumball's and Marshall's relationship during a period of time when Marshall was still adjusting to living in outskirts of the Candy Kingdom and keeping his feelings for PG hidden. Marshall has a slight drinking problem and doesn't take such good care of himself,burdened by His duties with His Kingdom PG is a stressed sometimes aloof Aristocrat who has given up on helping Marshall and has grown to find him as little more than an annoyance and a burden to have around. ~

~Chapter One~

~A Rude Welcome~

The mid summer night was warm and the air was damp and sweet with the perfume of jasmine and roses. The romantic scent wafted on the faint evening breeze from the Royal botanical gardens and drifted like a phantom through the night. The Summer moon hung in a languid golden crescent high about The Candy kingdom,the sky scattered with countless shimmering stars. In the peaceful capital city of the Candy kingdom all the lights where out and the streets where empty save for the occasional night watchmen on patrol. The street lights flickered as moths fluttered around their pale light. The only lit windows in the kingdom that evening belonged to the ever studious Prince who was up working late as usual.

Thus was the life of the Candy Prince. He seldom spent anytime on anything besides his work. When he was not in a royal council meeting,opening a session of parliament or going out to oversee important projects in his kingdom He was often found working away in his private laboratory. He had a deep love of chemistry and science,genetics fascinated him the most.

He never went to any parties save for Royal court functions,Never really let loose.

Earlier that evening far out beyond the capital there had been such a event he had declined to attend. A lakeside party held by some of the rowdier citizenry of the kingdom. Fionna and Cake had been there as well as Her current Boy friend Flame Prince. There had been a enormous bonfire and several large tables of food and alcohol and such.

As was per usual None other then Marshall Lee had been drafted to provide the evenings musical entertainment. He had spent the entire evening performing taking only a few breaks here and there to get himself a little tipsy and misbehave as he so often did. He had ended up a little messy and sweaty from the warm evening performing by a bonfire and the alcohol didn't help much.

The Party was well over now,most everyone departing for home and going their separate ways for the evening. Fionna and Her Sister bid their farewells to Flame Prince and Marshall.

Marshall had slung his ax bass over his shoulder and tucked a package under his arm. He was floating off towards the capital city to go drop off a late birthday present for Prince Gumball. Caked huffed in annoyance unable to believe how rude he was not stopping to even say goodbye to anyone but as always Fionna was there to defend her friend and shrug off his behavior as just a unfortunate part of his persona.

Marshall meanwhile soared happily if not a bit tipsy over the tree tops and towards the City,Prince Gumballs light a lone beacon guiding him through the night. Marshall smiled happily. He was worried the Prince had gone to bed before He could drop off his present.

He floated over the gates and the rooftops,swirling a bit drunkenly through the air towards the palace. Up over the wall and the ornamental gardens and fountain,up the side of the palace walls and finally resting on the balcony to the Royal bed chamber.

Inside Prince Gumball was busy signing numerous documents and reviewing the new laws presented by the royal parliament carefully. There where a great many things remaining to be done in his kingdom,a wealth of projects and proposals that would better the lives of his subjects. He labored endlessly to be the most benevolent King they had ever known.

His attention was drawn from his papers abruptly by the sudden and unwelcome intrusion of His least favorite person in the land Marshall Lee. It always annoyed the Prince how he did as he pleased with no regard for even basic manners or decorum. That and his constant brazen entry into the Royal bedchamber was getting to be a flat out insult to His Princely dignity. No one save for His faithful Maid

Peppermint ever entered these rooms and she had to knock and behave with reverence for the Prince.

Marshall always just barged in like he owned the damn place. The Vampire floated through the air I a slight zig zag with a goofy grin on his face,his cheeks flushed and his whole demeanor was a bit off.

"Great"{,The Prince thought to himself,"He's drunk on top of it."

The Vampire looked unacceptable by the Princes standards and smelled of sweat and liquor.

He didn't even bother to get up to greet Marshall,the Prince hastily straightened and stacked his important papers and locked them in the top drawer of his desk save for one particular important document regarding trade agreements with the fire kingdom. That one had to go in the safe.

Marshall floated to just within a few feet of the Princes Desk. He drifted over the desk knocking a large Vase of fresh roses over ,spilling the flowers and the water all over the precious trade agreement.

Prince Gumball seethed furiously"Damn it all Marshall! That was important! Do you have any idea what I'm going to have to go through to get another copy drafted!? Why cant you even try to be More careful and considerate?"

Marshall laughed and layed back lazily in the air and slurred out slightly,"Comon bro calm down...Heeeyy Gummy..I heard someone turned 21 today! HIC! Ehh heh heh sorry..I wanted to drop you off a little something for your b-day bro..."

Marshall swooped down and pulled the Prince into a unexpected hug and squeezed him tightly. Prince Gumball struggled taken aback by the pressure of the hug and Marshall's smell.

He pushed Marshall off of him and huffed in annoyance,"Get off me you creep! Globs sake Marshall your not supposed to just hug royalty like that! There are rules to such things!"

Marshall laughed and spun in the air till he was upside down in front of Prince Gumball. "awww comon bro don't be all uptight its your b-day! Lets celebrate or somethin,the nights still young dude! Orr I could jus chillax here a little while and play your some tunes like we used to do,would you like that? Its your special day!"

Prince Gumball looked up at Marshall with a mix of disgust and annoyance.

"Marshall ,one My Birthday has already past. I had a Ball celebrating it four days ago.

Your a bit late to ruin everything as usual so I'm sorry to disappoint you. And two the entire palace is sleeping. I cant have you waking everyone with your insane music."

Marshall sat up in mid air and cocked his head slightly. A puzzled and faintly hurt look on his face."I missed your b-day Gummy? Wait a sec,whaaaat? You had a Birthday bash and didn't invite me? How come!? I woulda played you a song or somthing! Not cool bro!"

The Prince sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his magenta hair. "Oh knock it off Marshall,You knew the date very well. If you wanted to pay some kind of tribute just once you could have followed court protocol like everyone else and set a time for a audience with me,as far as the Ball goes do I really have to say why you where not only not invited but I flat out forbid you to even know about it?"

Marshall fell silent and hung at a drooping angle in the air with holding his gift out to Gumball with a sort of pleading look in his eyes.

The Prince turned away from him and sneered," no Thanks Marshall..what? I open it and its full of spiders or animal waste or something disrespectful and foolish?! Please go play your tiresome tricks on someone they still amuse!"

"Marshall stared at the Price,his face frozen in a stunned expression a moment before he became enraged and shouted"WTF is your problem?! Why was everyone else invited to your birthday but not me?! That's messed up Gumwad,Th-thats just a plain bitch move bro! How can you go and have a party without me?! What a lame ass night that must have been without me to Help kick it up a notch,gawd your such a ass sometimes ya know?!"

Marshall would have gone on ranting but was cut off by a furious Prince Gumball. The Prince had turned swiftly and had slammed his fist on his desk."SILENCE!"Shut your filthy mouth Vampire! Who do you think your talking to in that tone ?! Using your gutter language with me?Do you have any idea Your in the presence of Royalty? Do you have any respect for Anything?! " Marshall slowly sank till is feet met the floor and just stared in stunned silence as he clutched the gift tight to his chest.

"You better check yourself bro...I could mess you up bad you know.."Marshall muttered angrily.

The Prince slammed his fist down on the desk again and shouted,"try it Marshall! Everyone in this kingdom would hunt you down and you know it!"

The Prince's face was flushed with rage as he seethed and clenched his fists tightly." Who the Hell do you think you are Marshall Lee? Your talking to Royalty,REAL royalty! You think that phony title of king holds any weight here? You may be a king back in that hell hole your slithered out of but your nothing here! You come into My palace like your something important?! Your nothing! You want to know why you where unwelcome at My Birthday celebration?!"

Marshall turned away from the Prince and muttered ,"N-n-no..I don't need to k-kn-know..its no biggie -He was cut off once more by the Prince who shouted,"DONT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME BLOODSUCKER! No! Your going to hear this,after that I could care less what you do but when your in my presence you'll show me the respect you give the trash you perform for!"

He turned to face Prince Gumball with a blank dead look on his face. The Prince stormed away from his desk and drew close to Marshall. He smirked and straightened his crown a bit before laughing faintly. "you ever take a look at yourself Marshall? I mean really take a good long look at yourself? At this pathetic excuse for a life you live?I don't think You see yourself the way about 95% of the people out there including myself do."

Marshall just remained silent and stared at the Prince."Look at yourself Marshall..Go on look,"He gestured to the large gilded Rococo style mirror the hung over the fireplace.

Marshall looked at his reflection sullenly and looked back at the Prince."you see that? Does that look like a King to you? Does that look like someone important or special or anything?" Marshall just stared at the mirror and muttered"you made your point...I'm going.."

Marshall turned and walked away slowly towards the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when He heard the Prince sneer,"Your disgusting Marshall Lee...You wear the same filthy rags for days on end,when was the last time you even bathed? You think this is presentable at a Royal court? You stink Marshall. Between that filthy old pit stained shirt and those dingy ratty jizz stained jeans I can smell your rotten socks right through those wretched old sneakers you kick around in. your a disgrace!"

Marshall turned around angrily and shouted,"Just shut up! I'm leaving OK? I've heard enough of your shit for one night asshole!"

The Prince laughed and sat back down at his desk. "awww whats wrong dirt king did I hit a nerve?"

Marshall bit his lower lip and fought back his tears as a low growl began to emanate from his throat.

"Shall we continue? Look at your hair,That greasy mated mess you call a hair style,what? Ten gallons of gel smeared in it every day? Tch,real classy Marshall...How about your behavior? You behave like a stupid spoiled child,Your not good for anything,Globs sake Miss Cinnamon Bun probably has more education than you!

"Marshall shouted"WTF do you know?! You don't know shit about me!"

The Prince smirked and laughed again." Oh right there..that's a intelligent rebuttal right? Face it Marshall your a joke. The only people who like you are low life's and rejects,people like you. I figure Fionna tolerates you because she has such a golden and kind heart..I'm glad she respected My wishes and kept quiet about the party."

Marshall froze."Thats not true you asshole...Fi would never do that to me.."

Prince Gumball smiled and sighed."Oh yeah..She kept Her promise and you know what? Everyone had a wonderful time. It was a great evening,nobody missed you. You one even asked about you. We all had a magnificent evening Marshall. What would you have contributed to the evening? Stunk up the Ballroom? Behaved like a half-witted brat? Maybe favor us with one of your mediocre wittle songs? "

Marshall lowered his head and muttered,"Your just being cruel now Prince..."

The Princes expression changed and he huffed bitterly,"Its not much fun when someones being cruel to you is it? You can dish it but cant take it? That was a mere taste of the dish you've served me daily for years now"

He stood again and left His desk,walking over to the Vampire coming to a stop directly in front of him. "look at me when I speak to you.." Marshall gazed up blankly at Him and simply stared.

"There was a time Marshall Lee when I felt genuine concern and sympathy for you. I did everything I could to help you and make you comfortable. I worked so hard to make a place for you here and all you gave me in return was misery. All You ever did was make a mockery of all my efforts. You broke your word and began terrorizing my poor subjects. You even been to torment me and you drew me to regret the day I released you from where My Father put you...I should have just left you there."

Marshall's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

The Prince stood frozen. He suddenly realized that was indeed a bit too far.

Marshall finally broke down. His lower lip began to tremble and his face flushed red as tears began to run down his face. He backed away from the Prince and floated back into the air high above him. Marshall tossed the birthday gift onto Gumballs bed and he held his face in his hands and sobbed loudly. Prince Gumball could only stand speechless and a bit shocked watching the Vampire fall apart above him.

The Prince tried to stammer out as fast as he could."W-wait Marshall,I didn't mean that I'm sor-,but he was cut off sharply by Marshall Lee who had lost all control of his pent up sadness.

"Y-your a fuckin jerk you k-know that? I w-wish people could see who you really are dude, like father like son right?!"

The Vampire turned away from him and sped for the open balcony doors. He stopped in mid air and turned back to him. Before departing he choked out as best he could.

,"...Y-y-you know what Prince? Y-You t-think you got it all figured out huh? You don't know what I've been through..You don't even care...you've no idea how I have to live..what I go through just to survive...Yeah..I'm not I may not be all nice and clean and proper like you..but I don't have what you got...I don't have a home with running water or a staff of servants to take care of me...I don't have anything..your sitting there..making fun of me...these clothes are all I got...and you know what?...I ..i thought you where my friend...I may have teased you..I may have played tricks on you but I would never have done a thing to actually hurt you.." Marshals voice cracked and he began to cry again. He whispered softly

"Don't worry..you'll never see me again..and hey..Prince? I would never hurt you..."

With that he turned and flew off into the darkness of the night leaving only his tears and the Birthday gift behind.

Prince Gumball sat on His bed and gazed down at the gift that was left laying there. His mind was in a thousand places at that moment. He was feeling a mix of regret and shame for what he had said. Those awful things he had said. That was the first time He had ever actually been cruel to anyone and even worse he had enjoyed it. Prince Gumball felt a deep shiver of pain run through his soul as he pondered fearfully that perhaps some of his fathers cruelty had indeed been passed on to him. How He dreaded that notion.

He suddenly realized Marshall had let him get away with basically tearing him down and did not do so much as harm a hair on his head. How many times had he seen Marshall deck others for less?

And sadder still...How many times had Marshall stood up for him? How many monsters had he fought off for him? How many times had he done his best to cheer him up? Yes there was bad within him but...There was so much good. He was like a uncut diamond. Rough and unpolished but precious and valuable none the less.

Prince Gumball felt a tear roll down his cheek when he realized the full scope of what He had just done.

He picked up the gift and slowly pulled away the wrapping paper and the ribbon. When He opened the box He felt his heart ache and more tears roll down his face.

It was a black band Tee. But not just any band. His favorite one. The one who's music He collected down to every remix and special edition album.

If the Prince had felt guilt and remorse before this only pushed the feelings further.

Meanwhile a heart broken and crushed Marshall Lee soared through the night sky towards his lonely home. His eyes ran with silent tears and his fist where clenched so tightly that his claws broke the skin of his palms and where bleeding. He didn't even notice. The Prince whom He had secretly loved all this time broke his heart and from what He had said clearly hated him. At this moment Marshall Wished He had left him to die in that dungeon. No pain could be greater then this one.


	2. Chapter 2 Who Could Ever Love a Monster?

~I know most of this chapter will be quite sad but its worth the read just for the adorable scene with B-MO,I wrote the damn thing and it made even me laugh.~

Few things in this world ache like the pain suffered by feeling rejected by the only person you love.

Marshall continued to drift sullenly towards his home when He was distracted by the sound of playful laughter in the field up ahead.

Below Him in the tall grassy fields was Fionna and Cake. The two sisters had gotten sidetracked playing in the field catching fire flies and running around after one another in a game of tag.

Marshall glared down at them and took a moment to ease himself to the ground. He landed directly in front of the two startling them briefly.

He just stood there glaring at them,the whites of his eyes had faded to pure onyx black,his pupils a dark burning red.

Cake noticed his tear streaked face and his bleeding hands and elbowed Her sister.

The unsettling silence was finally broken by the dry raspy voice of Marshall who managed to growl out,"did you have fun at the Birthday bash Bitch? Huh? Did you all have a good time without the smelly rotten old Vampire king there to ruin your perfect little evening"

Fionnas heart sank and she felt guilty and regretful for having done such a thing For the Prince. She could plainly see Marshall was hurting and all she wanted to do was make her friend feel better somehow.

Fionna smiled nervously and said,"Awww comon Marsh there was no big party,Gumball didn't want one,naww he just had a special dinner with a few aristocrats and then went back to work. You know him right? All work and junk. Heh heh..."

Marshall snarled" You lying bitch...I cant even trust you..."

He drew closer to the two of them with rage and sorrow written on his face. Cake had grown in size and placed Herself between Him and Fionna. "You just get on out of here and go home boy! Your drunk as Hell and ain't nobody went to no party without you so quit this nonsense!"

Marshall suddenly changed and grew into his demonic bat form and roared at both of them"YOU FUCKING LIARS! PRINCE GUMBALL TOLD ME HIMSELF,FROM HIS OWN MOUTH AND YOU TWO JUST STAND THERE AND LIE TO ME?!"

Cake turned to Fionna and shouted for Her to run. "Get out of here girl before He kills you! You know He's an evil monster! Just go" Fionna looked over to cake and then back to Marshall. "Cake don't say that-her lips fell silent. Both girls where startled to see him slowly shrink back to normal size and re-assume his usual form.

He stared at them again this time in pure unnerving silence. The only sound was the drowsy hum of the cicadas and the crickets.

Marshall turned away from them and muttered."Kill Fionna? Do you really think I would do that?"

Cake stared at him and said"I don't know what you'd do or how far you'd go but I'm not gonna just stand here and wait to find out boy! Your dangerous and you know it!"

"Cake!" Fionna cried,"Stop it! Thats enough! Thats not true!"

Marshall muttered again,"Yeah it is Fi...Its all true isn't it? An evil Monster...Thats all I am to any of you isn't it? ..everything He said...He wasn't lying or being mean..it was all true...No one here gives a shit about me..you all hate me. hate me and fear me..you all probably laugh with him..

I don't have any friends for real do I? ..Then ..then I guess none of you will miss me..."

Marshall drifted back up into the warm air. He faded quickly into the blackness of the night ignoring Fionnas cries to Him and sped off towards His secluded home in the cave.

Meanwhile back where He had left Fionna and Cake,the two sisters where arguing over Cakes behavior towards Marshall.

The dejected Vampire King floated slowly towards the cave in which his sad little home was tucked inside. He drifted to the door of the small house and floated inside,locking it behind him. His home was a sparsely furnished place,the black curtains always drawn,a few framed photos of people he cared about scattered here and there on the walls. He spent so little time here besides sleeping that he never really bothered to go too far with decorating it.

Marshall drifted to the bathroom for a moment to peer into the mirror. He often wished the old myths about Vampires and mirrors where true. He never really did mind his looks much until tonight. He felt like it was basically a confirmation that he was never going to be good enough to be loved by his Prince.

How could someone so beautiful ever love a ...thing...like him? He held his arm up and stared at his flesh. His skin was a cadaverous shade of pale green with a tint of blue. "The color of rotting flesh" He thought to himself. Marked with old battle scars,criss crossed with thin blue veins He could see what Prince Gumball had meant. He looked at the face staring back at him and felt his heart sink again.

His face was sickly and thin. Despite Fionna;s assurances he was quite handsome He certainly didn't feel it tonight. He sought out every flaw and imperfection he could find.

The tired dark circles under his eyes from the long nights of partying and drinking,His long down turned nose,how his lower lips where so thin and reptile like. His long boney fingers that ended in sharp black claws. Those pointed ears that sometimes looked like horns poking out of his hair. His one fang that was crooked. Marshall looked at all his teeth,sharp,pointy and some where crooked. All where a bit yellowed from smoking. "Ugh who would ever want to kiss a mouth like this" He thought. All these things where just so wrong with him. The list could go on and on as Marshall just tore himself down even further.

Then came His eyes. Those unsettling crimson eyes with the black slit pupils. Those demon eyes. Gumball was right. They where all right. He really did look like a monster. His beloved Prince was perfect in his eyes. A bit mean he had discovered but still beautiful. He was like a angel. Marshall? He was a ugly filthy demon from Hell itself. How could a Prince ever love a thing like Him?

As his rage and sadness rose He punched the mirror shattering it instantly. He grabbed the medicine cabinet and wrenched it right from the wall and threw it into the hall. With tears in his eyes he floated from room to room,kicking and punching any mirror he found.

He began kicking holes in his walls,shredding his sheet music and smashing anything he could get his hands on. He slashed at his old couch and destroyed his TV. Marshall couldn't stop,he took all his anger out on everything around him,all the rage he had stored up while the Prince mocked him. He stopped when he came to a old photo of Him and the Prince several years ago. He stared at it a moment before breaking the gilt wood frame and shattering the glass,shredding the photos to bits.

He was unaware outside Fionna and Cake stood close to one another listening to the destruction and the angry cries inside that where echoing through the cave. The pair exchanged worried looks towards one another,startled by the sound of something large slammed through a wall.

Marshall upturned his dining room table and threw the chairs across the room splintering them into kindling. The enraged Vampire then went to His bookcase and began knocking everything it contained to the floor before slamming his ax base right through it splitting it in half. He only stopped when he found himself ready to shred poor old Hambo.

Marshall stared into the blank black button eyes of the old stuffed animal and sank to the floor among the shattered remains of his few possessions. He clutched the stuff doll close as his chest heaved and his body shook. Marshall sobbed deeply as he clutched what to him at the moment was the only friend he had in the entire world.

"You'll never push me away right old friend? You'll always be by my side no matter what...Its just you and me against the whole world I guess.."

Outside Fionna and cake where in a whispered argument as to who should go in to check on Marshall.

"Damnmmit Cake He could be hurt in there! You heard what was going on in there,we should both go in and make sure He's okay!"

Cake stood with her hands on her hips,"Nuh uhhh honey! I ain't going in that hell hole,noo way girl that boy done lost his damn mind! You ain't going in neither baby,He'll tear you apart!"

Fiona frowned angrily and brushed past Cake,"I cant just go home and leave him here not knowing if hes hurt or not Cake!" Fionna had forgotten they where trying not to arouse Marshall's attention as the tone of her voice grew ever louder.,"I don't care what you or anyone else says Cake! Hes My friend and I love Him! Hes not a damn monster!"

Fionna was startled to hear a old wooden door creak behind her and turned to See a sad faced Marshall Lee standing on his porch clutching a old stuffed animal.

There was a awkward silence between the trio for a moment before Marshall drifted over to Fionna,touching down on the ground before Her. He looked down at the ground and muttered softly,"you really mean that Fi?"

Fionna broke down into tears and instantly pulled Marshall into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried,"Of course I mean it you big jerk,Your my best friend in the world,your my number one bro! I love you man!"

Marshall's face lit up a little as a faint glimmer of happiness danced in his sad eyes. Marshal rested his head on Fionnas shoulder while still Clutching Hambo."Then why'd you go along with Gumwad and lie to me Fi?...that's so not cool.."

Fionna sniffled and muttered back,"I'm so sorry Marshall I really didn't want to go through with that. I'm just bound by my royal oath to PG. I had to keep my promise. I didn't know he'd be a jerk and tell you about it just to be mean..Thats so not like Him...I really wanted you there Marshall,alot of people missed you...nothing would e the same without you around..can you ever forgive me? I'll never keep a secret from you or lie again I promise!"

Marshall slung Hambo over his shoulder so He could hug Fionna back and accept her apology,"Its cool Fi,I forgive you and junk,its no biggie I promise...im really sorry I freaked out on you...You too Cake..."

Cake had remained quiet throughout the touching scene between the two friends and was absently mindly cleaning herself as Cats are want to do. She looked up to simply nod at Marshall,unwilling and unable to fully trust the vampire. Yet not having the heart to really let on He did indeed make her skin crawl. He seemed like he was hurting enough for one night.

Marshall turned away from the two and sighed deeply,"You two have a good night 'kay? I'm gonna hit the sack a little early t'night. Not much time left before the ol a-hole sun rises and chars my ass.."

Fionna grabbed Marshall by the arm and said,"Hey Comon Marshall your obviously pretty messed up tonight,plus you trashed your place! I want you to come stay with us till we can get you some new stuff."

Marshall turned around and raised his eye brow at Fionna curiously,"this some kinda joke or somthin? Like Cake will dye my hair blue or some shit while I'm asleep?"

Fionna laughed and punched him in the arm playfully,"No dude I promise no tricks or nothing! You can sleep in the old guest room,B-MO uses it to store his paintings and junk. Its cool I promise."

Behind Her Cake stood with every hair bristling on her back as she contemplated having the uncleanly spooky vampire lazing around her nice clean home. She kept her thoughts to herself though for Fionnas sake but deep inside remained firm if He tried anything she'd gut him.

"Marshall seemed a little happy at the idea of spending a few days away from his dreary house in the cave and had run inside to get his ax base and a small back pack he had stuffed a pair of dark gray pajama bottoms and a black tank top and a few other things in.

He floated happily out his front door using his foot to close it behind him before following close behind Fionna and Cake towards the old tree house he had lived in once long ago.

The trio didn't talk much as they made their way home,being the tension and all Fionna could feel

from Her Sister cake. She knew the cat couldn't be terribly fond of the idea of having a Vampire in the house but She knew Cake could just deal with it.

When They finally got there Marshall floated in happily ahead of them looking around at the old place before turning to the two and laughing,"aww you guys went and girlied up my old crib!" He looked down at Fionna and grinned a little before rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Little B-Mo wandered out of the Kitchen with a small apron on carrying a tray of sugar cookies when He noticed the Vampire King hovering in the living room.

The little computer shrieked "AAAAAA! VAMPIRE!" And quickly scurried under the sofa.

Marshall only rolled back in mid air and laughed loudly before turning into a smaller version of His Bat demon form,following B-MO under the sofa. It didn't take long for B-MO to come running out from under the sofa chased by a little demon Marshall Lee who was making happy little bat like squeaks as he chased B-Mo in little circles around the room.

Fionna could only fall on the floor laughing watching this while Cake just stood with her arms crossed rolling her eyes.

Eventually Marshall grew bored of this game and returned to his normal form and captured B-MO. He held the little Computer high above his head,B-Mo's little arms and legs wriggling and kicking.

Marshall smirked and laughed again"heh heh Gotcha little dude! "

B-MO looked down at Marshall a little puzzled and confused.

"Your not going to kill B-MO?" The little computer stuttered.

Marshall Laughed loudly once more,"Naww little dude your too much fun, 'sides your all pale green and junk. No red for me ta suck out,heh heh heh"

Marshall placed B-MO down on the floor and patted its head before floating off to the kitchen to snag a apple or a bottle of red salad dressing.

The little computer turned to Fionna and put his little arms up in the air before exclaiming"what the hell was that? Warn me the next time we have scary people over!" With that little B-MO scurried off and left Fionna and Cake to go check on their house guest.

They found Marshall sitting cross legged on the kitchen floor next to the fridge sucking the red out of a large strawberry. A few gray and white apples and cherries lay nearby him as he contently suckled the color from the berry.

Fionna smiled and said,"Making ourselves at home now are we?"

Cake however huffed in annoyance,"You know honey its polite to ask before you just help yourself to other peoples food you know?"

Marshall put the berry down and looked down shyly and muttered,"My bad..im sorry..."

Fionna bonked Cake on the head and smiled warmly."Its cool bro! Your our guest,your welcome to anything you want!" Fionna walked over to the fridge to get a drink and asked the sullen Vampire,"Hey if you want you can freshen up while I get your bed together okay man?"

Marshall looked at her a bit puzzled and asked,"Freshen up? Whadda you mean Fi?"

Cake of course simply blurted out,"Get upstairs and take a bath you smelly creep!"

Fionna face palmed and sighed deeply,"Dammit Cake,not cool sis..."

Marshall however had silently floated up off the floor and out the kitchen door.

Fionna followed thereafter and called to him,"Hey don't feel bad Bro I was just offering you a chance to use our bathroom and junk. I know you don't got one like ours at your place."

Marshall turned to Fionna and smiled shyly,"Its okay Fi,its not like she wasn't right...I reek I guess...it pissed of PG earlier..I guess...I guess I don't notice like He does or Cake...I'm really sorry you guys but...back home..that sort of thing doesn't mean much when your spending all your time fighting demons and junk just to stay alive...I feel a little grimy now so yeah...just show me how it works okay?"

Fionna felt a bit bad for Marshall. Coupled with his growing drinking problem he had let himself slip more and more as far as hygiene went. She knew from the books she read in PG's library that both the increased drinking and lax personal care where clear signs of depression. She just wished she knew from what.

She led Marshall to the refurbished bathroom and showed him around. Fionna took a moment to sit down on a small padded chair set by Cakes Vanity table and asked Marshall as gently as possible,"Hey Marsh? You keep mentioning stuff PG said earlier,did you two argue again or something? What did he say to you to get you so pissed off before?"

Marshall had tugged the old sleeveless back shirt he was wearing off and tossed it into the hamper nearby. Fionna had never seen how skinny Marshall was under his cloths or the scars that where scattered over his lithe body.

The Vampire rubbed his arm nervously before saying,"Just the usual stuff but a little worse..I'm not gonna tattle on him like some little kid Fi..He was just a jerk Thats all..sad thing is..i think he's right."

Fionna stood up and hugged her friend from behind and said softly"About what Marshall? Comon if PG is being mean I'll talk to him. I don't like seeing my bro this sad."

Marshall shuddered a little from Fionnas warmth and sighed before muttering"He just said I what a lot of people probably already think..I don't wanna repeat it Fi..it kinda hurt.."

Fionna nuzzled his back and sighed,"Its okay Marshall I understand you don't have to tell me."

Fiona turned away towards the bathtub and ran the water,adjusting the temperature between the hot and cold water for him.

Marshall was sitting on the floor humming one of his older songs from years before untying his old black sneakers with the holes in them pretty much lost in his thoughts. He figured there was still a few weeks wear left in them so he just put them aside to see if he could fix them a little later. He was more embarrassed by his dirty old gray socks and wanted to be rid of them as soon as possible.

He looked up to make sure Fionna was busy before he pulled them off,shoving them under his shirt in the laundry hamper.

Prince Gumballs cruel words earlier that evening where still resonating with him and had made him feel so shy and self conscious of his less then exemplary hygiene and appearance. Only that damn Prince could make him feel this way.

Fionna had finished preparing His bath before excusing herself so He could finish dressing. She stopped in the doorway and smiled at her best friend kindly before saying"Marshall you know that no matter what PG may have said deep down inside He still cares about you a lot. Just remember that bro. Give Him some time to cool down and you'll see."

Marshall could only smile weakly at Her as she closed the door."if only that where true Fi..If only it where true.."

Marshall slid to the floor and rested his head between his knees looking back on his memories and wondering if there was even a chance Her kind words had been true? Was there any hope at all that PG still felt anything besides loathing for him? Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3 A Heart in Pain

Marshall let his tight blue jeans and dark gray briefs slide down his legs slowly,he shivered a little as his bare flesh was caressed by the cool air. He smiled faintly and felt some peace knowing that no matter how bad things got,even if PB hated him,Fionna would always have his back.

Then once again the same old thoughts of a distant sorrow came back in a wave. Yes she was there now. For how long though? Fionna was only Human and Her life was was not infinite. Someday she too would grow old,wither away and die. Then He would be alone,without even his friend by his side.

More painful still was the knowledge that Prince Gumball would live on for eons like His father before him. The former Candy King had lived and ruled for nearly as long as Marshall had been alive. He felt tears breaking at the thought of a cold and aloof Prince Gumball hating and tormenting him for decades,nay centuries to come.

Would there ever be a time in his life when He would be beloved and cherished? Would there ever be a time He wasn't despised and banished to loneliness and misery? Marshall's greatest fear was dying alone someday like his poor Father.

It was moments such as these that gave him reason to drink as much as he had been these last few months. He knelt down and pulled a small flask out of his jeans and drank deeply of the strong vodka and whiskey mix inside. His buzz was wearing off and when that happened,the sad thoughts could creep back in.

Marshal preferred being comfortably numb. He eased himself slowly into the warm frothy bathwater with a tired,tipsy grunt. Marshall rested his head back and took another sip from is flask,closing his eyes and smiling faintly.

While Marshall was relaxing in the bath Fionna was laying out the gray pajama bottoms and black tank top he had brought with him for sleeping in. She noticed the stuffed animal in his bag and smiled faintly. She pondered what the story could be behind the old plush.

Had she poked around further she would have found two bottles of vodka and a small bottle of mint schnapps,sadder still a small ti of assorted candy colored pills and a well bloodied old razor.

Downstairs Cake was sitting on the sofa with her arms crossed and a deeply annoyed look plastered across her face. Fionna came bounding down the stairs and ran over to the couch flopping beside Her sister.

She noticed Cakes glare. Clearly she was still displeased. Fionna sighed deeply and sat beside Cake. It was rather clear their current house guest was not sitting well with her. "Cake you wanna talk about it? I know your not happy...Cake comon we couldn't just leave him there. He needs our help."

Cake glared at Fionna and hissed,"Why's it gotta be our problem then?! Fionna Honey I know to you he seems like some sad lost little boy,but I got news for you sugar He's over a thousand years old,if he hasn't grown up and gotten his shit together by now He never will!"

Fionna frowned and shook her head. "Cake you don't understand..He's all alone in the world. He lives all by himself in that cave,besides you and me who do you really think he has to call a friend?"

Cake huffed and smoothed out the fur on her stomach before hissing"He's got YOU for a friend maybe baby but don't go putting me on that list. Besides He's got all those jerks out there that like his music."

Fionna looked down at the floor sadly and said,"But Cake,those aren't friends,they don't know him and most of them are scared to death of Marshall."

Cake sneered bitterly,"You know why their afraid sugar. Your not stupid.

Fionna looked as if she would start crying again,"Cake that was a very long time ago,He hasn't hurt anyone since! Its not just that their scared of Marshall. I feel like..sometimes they use him whenever they need entertainment for their stupid parties. They know He's broke yet they never pay him in anything but free liquor"

Cake rolled his eyes and hissed back at Fionna,"Like He cares? That's his favorite hobbie these days,that and Glob knows what else! He's probably a junkie too."

Fionna jumped up from the couch and shouted angrily,"Cake that's a horrible thing to say! And even if it was true I still wouldn't give up on him! I'd get him help! Cant you see somethings wrong?! Hes in pain!

Cake sighed deeply and took Fionnas hands and held them gently."Baby girl I know your hearts in the right place. It always is..I just don't want you getting hurt...please promise me you will be careful. Don't let Him play you for a fool sugar."

Fionna hugged her sister tight and whispered,"I promise I know what I'm doing Sis. I have to at least try..its our job to help whoever needs us. Marshall needs us Cake."

Cake relented and finally agreed to give Marshall a chance ,all be it a very closely watched chance.

A little time passed before their house guest wandered woozily down the stairs in his sleepwear,his wet hair hung in his face and his cheeks where slightly flushed. Once again that all too familiar drunken grin was plastered across his tired face and he plopped down between Fionna and Cake and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Soooo ladies,whats the game plan for t'night? Anyone up for a party? I can get this place packed in thirty minute dudes!" He pulled the two into a hug and laughed,"We could tear this place up! Who wants to party?!"

Fionna laughed and patted Marshall on the head,"Its almost morning ya big dummy, b'sides bro we just got back from a friggin party. I'm beat Marshall!"

Marshall mockingly frowned and pouted,"Aww mannn so lame Fi..OK then maybe tomorrow night..heh heh.."

Cake was glaring up at Marshall then looked over to Fionna."well looks like someone refreshed their buzz,whats wrong Marshall? Cant go a hour sober?"

Marshall snarled and bonked Cake on the head and hissed"Shut it kitty cat,you ain't my mom."

Cake hissed right back and jumped on top of Marshall swatting at his face while he used his foot to hold her at bay laughing and teasing her.

Fionna could only roll her eyes as she had witnessed this same exchange and series of events between the two countless times now. It was pretty clear the two will never really be best buds.

Cake finally gave up and hopped off of the couch with a disgusted huff. She took a moment to smooth Her fur and turned to Fionna.

"Fionna Honey I'm gonna go out and get some air before I end up killing this mother******!"

Fionna gasped loudly,"whoa Cake! that's a bit heavy,you drop the mf bombs like once or twice a year sis!"

Cake stuck her tongue out and turned away storming out the door grumbling to herself.

Fionna sighed and sat back into the plush couch and looked over to Marshall who had a slightly goofy crooked smile on his face.

Fionna knew something was seriously wrong with her troubled friend. The bad little boy was in reality a sad and tormented soul. She cracked through that b.s persona some time ago but knew Marshall preferred to keep most people at a distance so She kept the truth to herself.

With Cake away for a moment She knew Marshall would be better at ease and a bit easier to get to open up. The heavy drinking,the lax hygiene,sharp mood swings,they where all worrying her.

Fionna eased Herself a little closer to Her friend and smiled,made eye contact and rested Her hand on his knee.

She sighed lightly and said," Hey Marshall can I talk to you about something that's been on my mind a while? Its kinda important. Its been bothering me for a while now bro"

Marshall cocked his head and raised his eyebrow,"Sounds heavy...Sure Fi,whats on your mind?"

Marshall slung his arm over Her shoulder and smiled softly.

Fionna bit her lower lip and sighed deeply. She didn't want to upset Her friend but she couldn't let him keep living like this forever.

"Marshall you know I love you right? Your family to me,your like my older bro."

Marshall hugged Fionna and nuzzled her lovingly,"dawwwww yeah I know lil sis and I love you too girl,your the best."

"Fionna smiled and hugged Him back softly before cupping his face in her hands.

"Marshall I'm worried about you. I don't want to make you feel bad but I've been worried about you for a long time now. Your always drunk now bro and your getting worse..."

Marshall rolled his eyes and muttered,"comon Fi,don't gimme that noise too now,ya sound like your uptight sis."

Before He could float off back upstairs He felt himself pulled back down onto the couch again and held tightly by Fionna.

You don't take care of yourself like you used to..Marshall I know somethings wrong,I know your sad and lonely and something is hurting you...Please I'm not here to judge you or lecture you,I love you Marshall,I cant see you go on like this anymore. Please tell me whats wrong."

Fionna began to cry softly and she held Marshall tight. The vampire remained silent and just sat there numbly in her arms resting his head on her shoulder.

He placed His arms around his only friend and hugged her close. Marshall bit his lower lip and felt his own eyes threaten to tear up again.

"I'm...sorry Fi...I didn't know you where so worried ...I just...its complicated and I'm afraid to tell you.."

Fionna muttered softly,"bullshit Marshall your not afraid of anything..."

The Vampire grew quiet for a moment before choking out hoarsely,"Your wrong Fi..Your so wrong...I'm always afraid...I live with memories that would drive me ma if I was mortal. I've seen things I hope you never know...I've been to Hell Fionna..You've only read about the place..."

The young Girl looked into the deep crimson eyes of the ancient Vampire taken slightly aback by the very notion Marshall was afraid of anything,worse still was able to hide his fears from Her so well.

"Marshall...please tell me whats wrong...I promise you it wont leave this room...I swear to you!"

The Vampire turned to away from her and snarled loudly,he floated off the couch and floated a small distance above her. He glared down at Her and shouted,"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO LOVE SOMEONE WITH ALL YOUR HEART AND KNOW THEY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU BACK?!

Fionna looked up at her unhappy friend and searched herself for the right words to say,"Marshall just spit it out already will you?!

Marshall Lee sat back into the couch and lowered his head. How could he tell Her the truth? How would she react to the fact He had always been attracted to other guys and the guy in question who held his heart was the Prince of the Candy Kingdom?

How could He tell her? Then again how much longer could He hide this and keep carrying it inside himself?


	4. Chapter 4 The secret

How do you open your heart when you've been afraid your entire life to ever let anyone in? Telling the truth could very well mean losing the only true friend He had,however Marshall could not live with this anymore. He had to share this secret with someone before it ended up simply breaking his very soul apart.

Marshall felt a shudder of fear tingle through him and a cold sweat run down the back of his neck. Could He really tell Fionna what was really wrong? He thought for a moment and realized if He couldn't trust Her then who could He? She would never do anything to hurt him. She had always respected his trust and had never once let a secret shared spill from her lips.

The Vampire took a moment collect his thoughts before he sank back down next to his friend.

He glanced over to Fionna and and narrowed his brow slightly before muttering in a dark and sullen tone,"This never leaves this room got it Fi"

Fionna took Marshall's hands within hers and and nodded,"I swear bro my lips are sealed I promise!"

She could feel a swell of relief mixed with nervousness. What could be of such grave seriousness to cause the deadly Vampire King so much misery and sorrow?

Marshall took a deep breath and muttered softly,"Its Gumball Fi...Its been Him for years now...He is the reason I'm hurting so bad these days.."

Fionna frowned and moved closer too Marshall Lee."Marshall what do you mean? Has things between you two really gotten that rough? I mean I know you two don't always get along but I'm sure if I talk to him I can get him to quit being a jerk!"

The Vampire nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the floor as he felt his anxiety grow ever more strained.

"No Fionna,its not just that,I'm used to things being a little messed up between us but its heavier then that Fi.."

Fionna huffed in annoyance and frowned a little. "c'mon Marsh you cant let PG be a dick to you just because He's the globbin prince,I'll go smack the shit out of him if I have to!"

Marshall cupped his hands to his face and finally blurted out in a strained painful cry,"I love Him Fionna!"

Fionna sat stunned silent for a moment before stammering as best she could"W-w-what do you mean Marsh? Love? As in..."

Poor Marshall sat with his face in his hands trying desperately to hide his tears,his whole body trembled and the tears he tried so hard to hide ran through his fingers as he choked back heavy sobs.

"I-I-F-fucking love Him Fionna,I love every fucking strand of gummy pink hair on his fucking head,I love his smile,his laugh,I love his eyes and his kind heart,even though he treats me like shit I wanna be near him as much as I can, I look for any reason just to be by his side...I know I'm nothing to him..I'm just his problem..I'm always in his way...but..but I'd give anything just to be loved by him...He's the only light in my world Fionna...I love him..."

Fionna sat silently with a sad look on her face as she listened to Marshall go on.

"It wasn't always like this Fi,We used to get along so well. Every night He used to let me play for him. I would spend hours just singing for him,they where the happiest moments I ever knew...,we used to hang out all the time...but things started to change..I guess his responsibilities grew after awhile. He was always busy and stressed out and he started getting ...he started getting sick of me...He started to lose his patience and began avoiding me..it hurt so much Fionna...to hear the shit he said tonight..It made me realize He will NEVER love me. He hates me.."

Fionna's lower lip trembled and her soft blue eyes glimmered softly as they brimmed with tears. This had to be the saddest thing she had ever heard and in a instant the years of tension and visible unhappiness she noticed between the Prince and the Vampire suddenly made sense.

She gathered her friend in her warm and comforting embrace gently stroking the back of his damp black hair.

Marshall grew quiet save for the occasional sniffle and whimper. His body shook and trembled faintly as he slowly calmed himself searching yet again for the right things to say to her.

Fionna was first to break the pained silence between them."Marshall I'm so sorry..I cant even begin to imagine how sad all these years must have been for you..you poor guy..it all makes sense now...Marshall I cant tell you what to do. I'm not gonna tell you to run off to PG and spill your heart out to him. Only you know whats best. All I can do is promise that no matter what you choose I will be there by your side no matter what. I promise I wont forget you Marshall. Never.

The vampire let a faint and weak smile creep across his lips and he nodded softly in understanding.

Marshall in all reality had no clue what he was going to do. Things had gotten so bad between the two of them there was no way He could see of mending all the damage of the last few years.

"Fi...I just don't know what to do..no matter how much we fight,no matter how cruel he can be to me sometimes..I'll always love him. He saved my life Fionna..He gave me a second chance and I've pretty much blown it...I don't know how to fix things..and besides how do you tell someone you've loved them for years in secret without looking like a total creeper?..I just don't know what to do Fionna.."

The young adventuress frowned and sat and thought to herself a moment. She stood and went for the coat rack to grab her jacket and her sword. She turned to Marshall and softly smiled at him." Marshall you just stay here and chill okay bro? I'm gonna go talk to PG, Marsh.."

Marsh shot up from his seat and floated over to Fionna with a mix of anger and worry on his pale face."FIONNA! you cant tell him! He wont understand! He'll never speak to me again!"

Fionna rested her hands on Marshall's shoulders and drew him slowly to the floor so he could be eye level with her. "Awww Hey don't worry Marshall I'm not going to repeat a word of what went on here tonight I just want to tell him the way he's been treating you is so not cool and he needs to quit being such a jerk. OK Marsh?

The Vampire nodded nervously and sighed deeply before floating back to the couch to rest. He layed on His side with his back to Her and muttered softly,"It doesn't matter what anyone does..He hates me Fi"

Fionna sighed and shook Her head before heading out the door out into the warm summer night to go pay a visit to the candy Prince.


	5. Chapter 5 Confronting The Prince

The Night still rolled on,dark and humid. The Hazy Summer moon hung languidly like a glimmering phantom dancing among the stars. Fireflies danced in the fields and a warm summer breeze blew through the trees and over the tall grass.

Fionna had made Her way through the darkness of the forests and fields,encountering a few stray night creatures on the way,her sword slightly bloodied and her clothes disheveled.

As Fionna was making Her way to the Candy Palace Prince Gumball sat sullenly at His desk with his face resting in his palms. His ever faithful servant Peppermint Maid stood before the fireplace with the Trade agreement document from the Fire kingdom smoothed and drying on the elegant gilded rack she usually hung the Princes royal procession cloak on.

She spoke not a word to him,glancing over occasionally with a look of disappointment.

She smoothed out the document and was pleased to see it was dry and pristine. She rolled it back up,retied the red ribbon that held it and walked sternly to the Prince's desk.

Prince Gumball looked and smiled faintly. She handed him the trade agreement and curtly snapped,"There you are your Majesty..I doubt your friends feelings can be as easily salvaged as a mere piece of paper..."

She turned from him without her usual curtsy and said Goodnight.

Prince Gumball looked pained and hurt as he stood and called out to her,""Peppermint! Please talk to me,I know your upset! I tried to apologize to him I swear!"

She turned and glared at Prince Gumball and said,"your Majesty I heard the entire thing,I heard something tonight that was all too familiar to me. Your Father used to treat people with such cruelty. I was shocked,shocked to my very heart..I could not believe My ears,the poor thing was crushed,you hurt him deeply and you know it!"

She turned away again,cupping her hands over her mouth and tried to fight off tears.

"Your Majesty if you do not make this right I will have no choice but to resign my position as your personal Maid. I simply cannot bear...another tyrant.."

She left the room before the Prince could utter another word leaving Gumball behind slumped at his desk with his eyes watering. His lips trembled and he held Marshall's gift close to his chest and muttered,"I'm not a tyrant...I cant be..."

Meanwhile Fionna was making her way through the Palace gates and up the ornate front steps. She made her way through the silent and empty halls and ballroom,silently gliding up the elegant grand staircase through the chamber halls to the tall arched doors to the royal bed chamber. She sighed deeply and prepared Herself for the coming confrontation with PG and knocked firmly upon the gilded doors.

Prince Gumball sat upright slightly startled and called out,"Um..Hello? Who's there? Peppermint?"

Fionna answered sharply,"Its just Me PG,can I come in? We seriously need to talk dude. Marshall's pretty messed up. Any idea why?" The Prince bit his lower lip and stood,walking over to the doors and showed Fionna in. She grabbed him by his collar and snarled,"You and me gotta talk bro because something is seriously wrong with Marshall and I blame YOU."

She drug the Prince over to his Settee and sat him down roughly,"You better start talking PG because I've never seen Marsh as upset as he was tonight man,this is bullshit,you've been treating Him like garbage for awhile now and its gonna stop or Me and Cake are leaving and We'll take Marshall with us. We can just go live with My brother Finn in Aaa. I'm not gonna sit by and let this shit keep going on,now TALK!

Prince Gumball sat silently with his head lowered. He was reflecting back on some of the prior incidents Fionna had mentioned. He thought back on the time Marshall had come to visit him one evening in His smaller bat form,playfully flying about his head until the Prince Backhand slapped the bat hard enough to send him flying into a wall. Marshall had re-assumed his normal form to see the Prince not even look up from His papers completely unapologetic. He had not even noticed Marshall silently float out the window with tears running down his cheeks.

There was a time Marshall had dropped by with a basketball tucked under his arm and spent nearly twenty minutes trying to convince Him to come play with him only to have PG pop the basketball with his gold letter opener and toss it out the window.

There was a list a mile long of such incidents yet Marshall never got angry,never hurt him,never really did anything. Despite all His cruelty Marshall always returned.

The Prince leaned back into the silken cushions of the settee and sighed deeply."Well Fionna..I guess I was tired and stressed..Marshall just came wandering in,knocked all over some important papers and was just drunk and a bit ranky and I guess I said some mean things.."

Fionna was gripping the sides of the cushion she sat upon as she grit her teeth and growled out,"What...Kind...of things PG? You have no idea how upset he is..."

The Prince rung his hands nervously and said,"Well Fionna..I basically ..told him he was disgusting..I mad him feel ugly and worthless...I told Him nobody wanted him around and he was just a stupid brat...I told Him I should have just left him down in the dungeon where My Father left him..."

Fionna's face reddened and her eyes shone with rage as she clenched Her fists,"You WHAT?! You told him WHAT?! The dungeon?! WTF PG?!

Before the Prince could respond he felt a sharp blow land directly on his jaw,a loud crack followed by a sharp pain,a brief flash of white and dots before his eyes. He found himself on the floor looking up at a enraged and seething Fionna.

"you son of a bitch! How could you?! WTF is wrong with you?! Do you have any clue how bad this is PG?! He still has nightmares about that fucking dungeon! What where you thinking?! Its not bad enough you hurt his feelings but that?! Do you have any idea how much it must have hurt to hear that come from you?! Do you have any idea what you mean to Him?!"

Fionna stopped herself before she would end up breaking Her Promise to Marshall,She quickly covered up anything that would give the Prince cause to question Her meaning.

"y-your like his best bro,your like his best friend in the world in his eyes...You might not realize it but he cares a lot about you,Hes still grateful for everything You did for him even if he cant always show it!

You basically crushed him tonight PG..."

Prince Gumball sat upon the plush raspberry and rose colored carpet rubbing his sore jaw as he watched Her walk to the fireplace with Her head lowered."

Prince Gumball stood up and went to his desk. He picked up the shirt Marshall gave Him. He began to cry as he clutched the gift the sad Vampire had given him. "I'm sorry Fionna..You've no idea how sorry I am...Its been tearing me apart inside,I feel awful I assure you. I promise you what I'm feeling inside is a pain far worse then any blow you could hit me with."

She gazed over to the Prince silently.

He looked to her with tears glimmering in his eyes and running down his cheeks.

"Fionna take me to Marshall..I have to apologize..I've got to make this right..I cant live with myself until I make things right again... please Fionna I have to see Him."

Fionna smiled faintly and brushed a tear from Her eye as she nodded softly."sure PG..I'll take you to Marsh..He's at My place..comon then,lets go.."

While the confrontation at the Palace was winding down Cake was making her way back to the tree house after having cooled down a bit. Sh entered and made her way to the living room. Looking around She realized the house was silent and seemingly empty. Things looked pretty normal save for a sight that caught her slightly off guard.

There on the couch lay a plump dark gray bat sleeping soundly folded within its wings. She realized it was Marshall. Sometimes while sleeping the Vampire would revert to his small bat form unknowingly.

Cat was briefly tempted with the thought of just swatting Him to death and tossing him in the trash or something but that was just her anger talking. She could never actually hurt Marshall. As much as He drove Her nuts she couldn't bring Herself to ever actually hurt him.

She sat on the couch and gazed down at Marshall and watched him curiously.

He lay sleeping deeply,his little pink nose twitching along with his ears. His little feet kicked and tiny grunts escaped his fanged snout.

Cake sighed deeply and shook her head. She walked over to the couch and gently scooped the sleeping bat into Her arms and carried Him upstairs to the guest room.

Cake softly laid the sleeping Vampire out on the bed and pulled the covers up over His while being careful not to smother the small bat. He nuzzled into the pillow she rested him against and made a small sleepy squeak before grunting again.

Cake smiled faintly and sighed before turning to leave the room.

"One more baby to take care of I guess" She muttered softly to herself as he wandered down the hall headed off for Her room.


	6. Chapter 6 The Prince and the King

It took very little time for Fionna and a deeply humbled Prince Gumball to make their way back to the tree house as the first few rays of the new dawn began to creep its golden fingers over the horizon. The Prince remained silent for the most part lost in thought as he struggled to find the right things to say to try to show the vampire who's heart he tore out earlier just how truly sorry he was. This time however he wondered if there was any hope of mending things or if perhaps this was the final battle that would drive the indelible wedge between them for eternity. He just didn't know if things could be fixed as simply in the past. He had never made Marshall quite as upset as he did this time. He hadn't ever really seen the Vampire cry,never saw under that mask he always wore. He wondered if maybe there was truly so much more to Marshall Lee then just some rude,crass demon with a love for mischief. Underneath all that sarcasm and cruelty,under all that insolence what if there was just a lonely hurt little boy trapped in a thousand year old undead corpse?

He gazed up at the dimming stars and the slowly lightening sky,it had been a long night. Dawn was approaching. They passed through the tall grassy fields where earlier Fionna and Cake had played chasing fireflies and such. The last of the fireflies flickered in faint little glimmers across the field and the song of mourning doves and sparrows echoed from the surrounding forests. A faint mist hung over the fields and rolled over the hills. Prince Gumball looked out over the beauty of the morning and wondered if Marshall had ever been able to see a sunrise or anything other then darkness.

The tree house loomed gracefully in the distance,its towering branches swaying in the early morning breeze. They arrived uneventfully at the front door as the morning filled with the song of birds and the mists rolled away. She entered quietly and could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen,the happy hum of Cake echoed as she was setting about her fondest task of cooking for her sister. Little B-Mo was sitting quietly letting his software update while he thumbed through a old book of magical spells and occult lore.

Fionna went directly to the kitchen after asking Gumball to take a seat in the living room a moment. She had decided en route to her home she wasn't going to just surprise poor Marshall with the sudden appearance of his secret love. This needed a certain degree of finesse and grace to pull off.

Fionna found Cake busy tending to a rather tall stack of pancakes and mountains of bacon and breakfast sausages.

"Hey Cake sorry I stayed out so long,had to knock some sense into PG,he was a total wad to poor Marshall,as it it turns out he was a total ass to him earlier. That's why he was so upset sis!"

Cake sighed deeply as she peered from the kitchen at the nervous candy Prince who sat on their couch.

"You really think it was a good idea bringing him here sugar? All things considered and such. Marshall might not like it."

Fionna rolled her eyes and groaned"Geez you know for two people over a thousand years old their both like a couple f-ING kids you know? Hey speaking of Marshall where is our little bat? He still asleep?

Cake set down a plate of biscuits and grumbled to herself a little.

"No such luck honey,Hes upstairs doing Glob knows what in the guest room. I've heard him stirring about but didn't feel like really checking out what was going on. I think He's drinking again. I knocked earlier and asked if He needed anything,just trying to be ice and he growled at me! That boy gives me the creeps girl."

Fionna sighed and shook her head sadly,"Oh Cake you really need to try to be a little cooler with poor ol Marsh."

Fionna set off for upstairs to check on Her vampire friend,Prince Gumballs gaze nervously followed her as she vanished upstairs. He wondered where Marshall was in the house,his gaze falling on a familiar pair of beat up red converse sneakers near the door. He sighed sadly hoping Marshall's sadness and anger had hopefully died down a bit.

Fionna could hear the lazy strum of Marshall's bass start to gently waft from his room. She tapped lightly on the door and waited. a moment before finally getting a response. She was greeted by a somewhat drunken Marshall Lee. He was wearing just his loose fitting slate gray cotton pajama bottoms and looked a little flushed and had a sly smirk on his face.

"Heyyy Fi! Whats up girl?! Your up early,hey wanna hear this sick new song im working on/ It's gonna be freaky nasty when its finished! I looovve the direction its heading.."

She smiled and sighed deeply."Later definitely Marsh but right now I need you to be serious right now,I brought Gumball here to apologize to you for being a butt. He felt really bad and he really needs to talk to you. He's downstairs right now. AND NO,I didn't tell him your secret bro so you can relax."

Marshall's face looked blank at first then slowly that little hint of worry and fear only Fionna could read began to creep across his handsome face. He clutched his cherished ax base close and shuddered faintly gazing to the floor wit a deep sad sigh. He looked into Fionna's eyes and muttered softly,"He still pissed Fi? Did he really come because He wanted to or cuz you threatened to trash his gummy ass?"

Fionna smirked a little and laughed. "kinda a mix of both but trust me bro He really does seem to care if he didn't he wouldn't be here bro!"

Marshall silently floated back inside the guest room and gently laid his ax bass to the floor and sat upon the bed with his head lowered. His eyes became hidden beneath his long black bangs and he shuddered a little.

"Tell him to come on up in a sec Fi. Just give me a minute to brace myself okay? I gotta collect my thoughts and stuff...I really didn't expect him to come around to apologize and shit...just let me get ready.."

Fionna smiled faintly and nodded before bounding down the stairs back to the living room.

Prince Gumball was sitting nervously wringing his hankerchief in his hands,his gaze fell to the boisterous adventuress.

He stood and smoothed out the wrinkles on his royal court uniform and looked over to Fionna with a nervous tremble in his body,"Well? Will He let me speak to him or is in in tantrum mode? You know he scares me when he's angry Fionna"

Fionna patted the candy Prince o his shoulder and gestured up towards the guest room,"Yeah PG He said he wants to talk ad he seems willing to listen,just please try to be cool and try to be patient OK Gumball?"

The Prince nodded solemnly and sighed as he slowly made his way up the stairs,gazing at the guest room door with a mix of fear,dread and anticipation. He wanted so badly to try to explain his cruel behavior and apologize with all his heart but whenever he was around Marshall He felt himself lose all his eloquence. He lost all his self control and usually felt overwhelmed by a mix of feelings,many of which he didn't really understand.

He stood silently a moment before the door,taking in a deep breath and steeling his courage. Prince Gumball knocked gently upon the door and called out the Vampires name. "Marshall Lee? Its Me,Prince Gumball. I'm here to speak to you about something of the utmost importance."

"Glob could you sound more uptight and dull PG?" He thought to himself."Why cant you just drop the whole Prince routine and be yourself? Its Marshall Lee,this sort of fussy courtly formality doesn't impress him. It just pisses him off..."

He was distracted by Marshall's slightly weary and slurred voiced answering back,"Doors open PG,you wanna talk I'll listen as long as your not gonna act like a dick again..."

The Prince cleared his throat and puffed his chest out a little as he slowly opened the door to the guest room. The first thing he saw in the dim light of the curtain drawn room was Marshall Lee with his taut slim,muscular back turned to him. Prince Gumball realized he had never seen the Vampire shirtless nor had he ever seen the ancient scars that criss crossed his pale flesh. He felt himself strangely aroused and saddened at the same time. Marshall's body was so enticing yet the scars bore testament to a tragic and violent past he knew so little about besides the files back at the palace.

The Vampire's head was lowered and he remained still. The Prince entered the room as gracefully as possible and pulled up a nearby chair and sat a safe and polite distance from the bed. The silence was horrible and palatable. The tension was like a thick haze.

As per usual Marshall broke the silence as he growled out,"You came here to talk,well talk PG...Its daytime and I'm gonna need some more rest soon so say what you gotta say.."

Prince Gumball cleared his throat and said,"Marshall..I wanted to apologize for my..umm disgraceful behavior earlier..The horrible things I said to you where completely unsuitable for a prince. I'm embarrassed for my behavior...I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I really do hope this hasn't brought a gulf between us Marshall "

"Ughhh no no no that's not right PG! That's so soulless,tell him the truth!" He thought to himself.

The Vampire finally turned to face Prince Gumball with a sneer and a growing anger written across his face. He floated up off he bed and drifted over to the prince glaring at him as he floated in midair.

"Is THAT your idea of a fucking apology dude? Seriously? Like what am I? One of your servants you didn't give their Christmas bonus or some shit? Gummy you where a total ass to me and that's all you got to say?! Gawd when are you getting that stick up your ass removed?!"

Prince Gumball sat speechless and a little nervous and he felt himself shift uncomfortably in the chair as he struggled to maintain eye contact with the fearsome Vampire. He knew in his heart Marshall was right,that was a lousy apology and frankly not good enough to make up for those monstrous things he had said to the Vampire.

Marshall grunted in annoyance and ran his fingers through his hair,"You just don't get it do you? Fuck..im sorry im not one of your little candy people,all perfect and shit..at least you care about them and apologize like you mean...just get lost dude I cant deal with this noise right now PG,beat it sugar..."

He would have tried again to apologize more from the heart but Marshall had floated over to his bag nearby and had taken a small metal flask out of his bag. He drank deeply from it and let out a satisfied sigh as he drifted back languidly to the ed and propped his feet up on the pillows looking over at Gumball upside down from the foot of the bed.

Prince Gumball felt a little irritated when He realized Marshall was drinking again within the borders of his kingdom,a land where alcohol and drug consumption where strictly forbidden.

He stood promptly from his chair in a little fit of his princely anger. He couldn't believe what contempt the vampire had for his laws,openly flaunting his rebelliousness right in front of him. It was so much more then that though. Deep down inside He did care about Marshall,He hated seeing him make himself sick on alcohol drinking till he vomited or blacked out,He hated to see Marshall poisoning himself. Sadly it came out less as the genuine care and concern and more like a controlling arrogant little Prince trying to lord over everything like a control freak.

"Marshall Lee! Is that vodka in that flask? Are you drinking again?!"

The Vampire rolled on his side with a snort and took another sip.

"Yeah,whats it to you Princess? Like its gonna hurt me. Last time I checked Vampires cant die from gett'in plastered so take a hike sweetly."

Prince Gumball seethed and clenched His fists.

"Marshall you know Alcohol is banned in the candy kingdom ! No good ever comes of it,it ruins peoples lives and causes illness,you know the laws here Marshall! Your in the borders of my realm you cant get wasted here and you know it!"

The Vampire laughed and rolled over in the bed to face the Prince once more.

"You think you can tell me what to do pretty pink Prince? HAH You cant tell me what to do,what you gonna do bro? Fine me? Ha HA HA HA!"

The Prince felt his anger growing again and he lowered his gaze from Marshall's"

"Why's it always have to be this way? How do we always end up like this?" He thought to himself.

He sighed deeply and looked up at Marshall who was now floating lazily above the bed with a drunken smirk on his face.

No matter how hard the two of them tried somehow it always ended the same,fighting and arguing,yelling and screaming. The rift between them growing only further.

"Marshall you know very well that it is against the law for subjects here in the candy kingdom to posses,consume or sell alcohol you cant just break the law so brazenly!"

Up until now Marshall had ignored most of what the Prince had said until He heard the dreaded trigger word"Subjects" Marshall could take just about anything but Gumball having the nerve to try to rule over him like one of his loyal subjects. The Vampire King was no ones subject.

Prince Gumball practically signed his own death warrant when he walked over and finally slapped the flask out of Marshall's hands and glared at him.

Before He knew it Prince Gumball felt himself slammed up against the wall and held up by the collar of his princely uniform slowly pushed up the wall.

Marshall's face had distorted into a bat like demons and he snarled out harshly,

"SUBJECTS? OH HELL NO BRO,DONT YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO PLACE ME AMONG YOUR SUBJECTS,I AM NOT UNDER YOUR RULE,YOU GOT NO RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW TO LIVE! I DONT HAVE TO GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR STUPID FUCKING LAWS! YOU CANT CONTROL ME YOU PINK BITCH! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? JUST CUZ I LIVE HERE IM YOUR SUBJECT AND YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND? NO ONE TELLS THE VAMPIRE KING WHAT TO DO! "

His grip around the princes throat continued to tighten ever more as he bore his fangs and lifted him further off the floor,ignoring the sound of Fionna and cake running up the stairs. The Vampire held the fragile Candy Prince by his throat with one hand and locked the door with the other. He returned his angry gaze towards the writhing frightened victim in his clawed grasp.

"Its like you forget what I am bitch,I'm the son of a demon and a Vampire King,I can rip your sugary little ass apart and not think twice,im like a thousand years old bro! You think you can control me?!

Prince Gumball whimpered as best he could,"Marshall s-stop! your g-gonna kill me!

S-stop!"

Marshall flashed a fanged demonic smile. He had lost all control of himself. His senses dulled from drinking and his anger He nearly forgot How much he loved this fragile little being until He saw the tears roll down Gumballs face.

The Vampire's eyes widened as he snapped back to reality and suddenly realized what he was doing. He eased his grip on the Princes throat and whispered his name softly.

"Bartholomew...Gummy?...I'm..I'm so sorry..."

Prince Gumball paid no mind to Marshall's apology instead he took the moment to promptly knee the vampire in his manhood as hard as he was able to.

Marshall fell to his knees and made a pained growl as he glared up at Prince Gumball. He floated up off the floor and swiftly drifted towards the Prince with pure rage glowing in his demon eyes as he reached his clawed hands out to throttle him again.

Marshall was met mid air by Gumballs fist planted directly in his jaw,sending the vampire into the wall behind him with a loud crash.

As Gumball tried to run for the door he felt the icy grip of the vampire on his ankle,Marshall pulled the Prince to the floor and bore his fangs as he hissed loudly.

Marshall returned the blow the Prince had given him to Gumballs cheeks as he punched him repeatedly. It wasnt until the Prince was able to knee Marshall in the stomach that the blows stopped and he was able to get up and run for the door.

Cake had run up the stairs the moment they hears the fight break out and where panic stricken fearing Marshall would rip the prince into gummy candy shreds.

The Prince had run to the door and unlocked it as fast as He could. He rushed past a frantic Fionna and Cake who had been trying to unlock the door,the two struggling to find the right one on a ring that held a multitude of old keys.

Gumball got to about the top of the staircase before He was struck swiftly from behind by Marshall Lee. The two tumbled down the stairs together landing at the foot of the stairs with

Marshall landing on top of him.

The Vampire wasted little time in pummeling the Prince in his soft gummy face as Fionna shrieked for him to stop,Cake running off to her room for a old baseball bat.

Prince Gumball was able to push Marshall off,grabbed a nearby lamp and smashed it over the Vampires head sending Marshall to the floor.

Fionna tried to stop Prince Gumball but He pushed past Her and jumped on top of Marshall and shook the Vampire by His throat. He couldn't stop himself,He had never hit anyone in his entire life but at this moment he had lost all control of himself and began punching Marshall in his face over and over again.

Cake ran back downstairs with her bat but promptly dropped it and joined a tearful Fionna who was trying desperately to pull Gumball off of Marshall Lee.

Gumball had completely lost it and shouted in a enraged and shrill voice,"

I hate you Marshall Lee! Your poison,your just evil,plain evil! I fucking hate you,why cant you just die and get out of my damn life you parasite!"

Marshall just laid there silently save for his grunts and snarls that came with each blow. He didn't fight back despite how easily he could tear Gumball apart,hearing the prince say he hated him drained any will to fight right out of him.

He just layed there,His nose bloodied and his face bruised. When Prince Gumball saw the blood running from Marshall's nose and broken lip He had to stop. He looked down at his bloodied hands horrified.

"Oh glob no! What am I doing!? "

The Prince promptly climbed off of Marshall lee and turned his back on him as tears ran down his pale pink face. Fionna couldn't stop crying either and all Cake could really do is shake her head sadly. B-mo had watched the entire horrible scene fold out from his hiding place under the couch.

All He wanted to do was apologize but as always he had only made Marshall angry,had only pushed his buttons and gotten him upset and this time not only hurt him with words but actual violence. He could only stare at the smooth deep crimson blood of Marshalls that stained his coat and soaked his hands.

Marshall said not a word as he slowly floated up off the floor leaving droplets of blood behind him as he drifted back towards the stairs without a word. The three watched him drift away silently.

The Vampire suddenly felt a hand grip his wrist and turned to see Gumballs tearful face gazing up at him."Marshall I'm sorry,please listen to me,I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you Marshall please listen to me! I don't know how this happened please believe me! I'm sorry!"

Marshall just pulled his wrist out of Gumballs hand and drifted high up above him.

He looked down at the candy Prince with a deep pain glimmering in his demon eyes. He couldn't do this anymore. This just wasn't worth it anymore. He didn't want to feel this pain another second.

"Just go home Gummy...Its all over...there's nothing left for you to say and nothing left I can do...we..we just don't gt along and I guess we never will..I'll leave you alone Prince forever I promise. Just go home...Go back to your palace and all the people who love you..just forget you ever knew me...Goodbye Bartholomew.."

Marshall floated up the stairs silently and slammed the door to his room,locking the door behind him.

Fionna stormed over to Prince Gumball and yelled,"PG! WTF MAN?! What happened up there? I brought you here to apologize to Marshall not fight with him again! I cant believe you two!"

While the pair argued Cake made her way upstairs and pressed her feline ear to Marshall's couldnt hear much but faint movement and bedding rustling

The Vampire sat silently on the guest bed digging through his bag. He took another deep drink from his refilled flask and popped a few of the small pills he had scoured off of LSP earlier at the party. His eyes ran with silent tears. He kept taking the pills. They numbed his feelings and made him drift away. They made it easier for him to sit with his small straight Razor and slice his ow arms open. He would sit and slice down his arms over and over again in a vain attempt to kill himself. As swiftly as He made them His cuts closed up behind the razor as it cut. Few things could actually kill a Vampire. Total blood loss was one of them. In his drug and alcohol dazed state the pain was a dull numb tingle.

"Die...please just let me die...please let me just bleed out. I don't want this anymore I want to die...make his wish come true so just once something I do will make him happy...please just let me fucking die..."

These where not pathetic little sympathy cuts or cries for attention. These cuts went deep,right into muscle and sinew,right through main arteries and veins.

The vampire didn't care anymore. Gumball clearly hated him and there was no hope of ever trying to show Him how much he loved him. He was sick of life and all the misery it brought him. Sick of being Aaaa's villain,sick of the rumors and the jokes. Life just wasnt fun anymore and without Gumball the fire in his heart finally died. "Im not gonna be anyones monster anymore.." He muttered softly. The Vampire felt his head spin and his vision blur as the pills took full effect. The last vision that flashed before his minds eye before he blacked out was the gentle and kind face of Gumball smiling at him long ago in far happier times.

He passed out there in the bloody sheets. his wounds still bleeding and his mouth agape as the drugs took him far far away from his pain.


	7. Chapter 7 The Ice Queens Tale

~I apologize for the short chapter,I know it is not my fashion so I hope you will forgive me.~

Prince Gumball had left Fionna and Cakes home in tears and anger,more so with himself then poor Marshall. He couldn't believe how badly things have spiraled out of control and just become worse. Sadder still He felt in his heart this was entirely His fault. Marshall tried,always tried his best to reach out to him only to be pushed away and hurt somehow. He decided the best thing to do was return to the palace and seclude himself within his private chambers to search his heart for the right answers how to make this all right.

Meanwhile back inside the tree house Cake was growing alarmed as the sounds within Marshall's room had fallen silent and her keen feline nose detected the metallic bittersweet scent of blood coming from the room.

Cake fumbled with the keys trying to find the one to the guest room stopping a moment to call for Fionna.

"Fionna honey,get up here girl there's something seriously wrong in here!"

Fionna bounded up the stairs swiftly and stood breathless and wide eyed before Her sister.

The cat struggled nervously with each key,testing the lock anxiously. Cake was finally able to find the right lock and swiftly opened the door only to sand aghast in utter horror.

Marshall Lee was laying spread out on blood soaked sheets,his head hanging off the side of the bed,a empty bottle with a few candy colored stray pills spilled across the floor. A bloodied antique shaving razor lay on the floor dripping with the vampires blood. Despite the fact the wounds had healed the Vampire had clearly lost a substantial amount of blood,coupled with the pills it was almost as if He knew if his demonic blood was diluted the pills could do their work faster.

Fionna ran to the bed and shook Marshall with tears in her eyes.

"Glob Dammit Marshall! WTF Bro?! How could you do this to yourself! wake up! Please oh please just wake up! Don't die on me!"

The Vampire remained still and silent. He showed few signs of life and his body felt damp and colder then usual. Nearby on the dresser rested a short and simple goodbye note written in surprising beautiful penmanship.

Dear Fionna,My one and only true friend. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me for doing this to you. I hope you will be able to forget how our friendship ended and remember all the rocking times we shared. You made these last few years very happy. I didn't want to have to leave you like this but I just cant take it anymore. I've lost him forever and worse I will only lose you too. Time will steal you from me. I cant deal with that because then I will be alone.

Forgive me.

I love you.

Sincerely Marshall Lee

Cake wasted no time in growing to a larger size and scooping the unconscious vampire in her arms bedsheets and all.

"We don't got time for tears right now honey,we gotta get him to Gumballs infirmary!"

B-Mo hopped off the banister and landed promptly on Fionnas shoulder and hung on.

The trio ran out the front door and out across the field off towards the distant capital city of the Candy Kingdom.

Prince Gumball was strolling along his way through the fields up ahead lost in his regretful thoughts and sadness completely unaware of the trio running towards Him at a frantic and swift pace. The distance growing ever shorter between them.

The Candy Prince was startled to hear onrushing footsteps and swishes of tall grass behind him and turned to see who was coming up behind Him.

The Prince felt his heart sink to the bottom of his soul when he saw the bloodied sheets and lifeless form of Marshall Lee laying limp and paler then usual in Cats arms.

They ran past Prince Gumball,not stopping a moment to even regard him. He had no choice but to run and keep up with Fionna and Cake as they tore through the field.

"Fionna! What happened to him!? Oh My dear Glob Fionna! Is he dead?! He cant die! Hes a Vampire!

Fionna ran alongside the Prince and panted out her reply as best she could.

"I-I don't know PG,He hurt himself right after you guys fought,He took a bunch of pills and cut himself all up!

The Prince felt a cold horrified shiver run through his body and his eyes widened in utter shock.

"I did this...this is all y fault I drove Him to do this to himself..what have I done?! Dear Glob what have I done?!"

It wasn't long before the Vampire was placed in the care of the medical staff of the royal infirmary. They had pumped his stomach out and Fionna selflessly donated a pint of her own blood to transfuse to the practically drained Vampire. This was a Godsend for Marshall as Human blood was a delicacy rare to Him that5 would speed his recovery ten fold. His vitals where stable but he remained unconscious. Marshall had never looked so frail and tragic as he laid there silently.

Prince Gumball sat numb and sad eyed beside Marshall's bed,occasionally wiping the sweat from Marshall's brow.

His heart was wracked with such guilt. He was drowning in a ocean of bad memories,of every insult,every mean thing he had ever done to the vampire.

"What am I going to do with you Marshall? How can I make this right?"

The Prince whispered gently as he took Marshall's hand within his own and held it tight.

"If you can hear Me Marshall please believe me when I tell you that I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you..I let you down when you needed me the most. I pushed you away..im so sorry I'm so arrogant and stuck up sometimes..Marshall..Please just wake up.."

The Vampire remained still and silent. Gumball sighed with deep sadness,his attention was suddenly drawn to a rapid drop in room temperature.

"You cannot put all the blame on yourself along Prince Gumball."

The Candy Prince let out a terrified yelp and practically jumped into bed with Marshall as he spun around to see the courtly figure of the Ice Queen carrying a stuffed toy and Marshall's ax bass slung over her shoulder. As usual she wore a wide pannier gown of icy blue silk trimmed in yards of silver lace ruffles. A billowing train of deep blue velvet spilled behind her embroidered with silver snowflakes. Her gown was antiquated but elegant,a throwback to the days of Marie Antoinette.

The Prince feared the worst and close his eyes and sank to the floor trembling. A moment passed before nothing happened and the Prince peeked through the fingers covering his eyes to see the Ice Queen tenderly tucking the stuffed toy under Marshall's arm and resting his cherished bass slung over the headboard of the infirmary bed.

He felt puzzled seeing such tenderness from someone he only knew as a psychotic stalker with evil and cruelty in her frozen dead heart.

She glared down at the Prince with a icy sneer on her deep blue lips.

"I assure you little Prince my interest in you has grown as cold as my blood little boy. You can stand up and try to act like a man in my presence if you like..I don't know what He sees in you..."

Prince Gumball stood on trembling legs a bit relieved she didn't seem obsessed with him anymore but puzzled by her words.

"Who are you talking about? "

She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply as she sat beside Marshall on the bed.

"No one child,no one. You should ignore the words of a insane old woman. Just drop it."

The Prince returned nervously to his set and watched the Ice Queen curiously as she ran her fingers through Marshall's hair,brushing the bangs out of his face.

She glanced over to him and sneered icily,"It may not be all your fault but you certainly haven't done much to keep this from happening. Do you have any idea what this poor creature has been through? I have a long tale to tell you. My mind may not be completely clear but I remember what matters the most. It all began when the former world passed away..."


End file.
